creepy_townfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odwróceni VII
Cała grupka kierowała się w stronę północnej dzielnicy HappyTown. Mieli jeden cel. Odnaleźć klona Bananowej i uciec z tego chorego miejsca. Postanowili, że zaczną poszukiwania od odwiedzenia Vanilla Unicorn, gdzie prawdopodobnie mogła przebywać Jabłkowa. Lekko zdyszani przyjaciele, wędrowali leniwie ulicami HappyTown. Oczywiście nie mogliby iść w spokoju, jak normalni ludzie, bo wówczas nie byliby sobą… - O mój! – piszczała Odkryta – Jogurt! Wreszcie mnie zauważasz! Dziewczyna nadal wtulona była w Serka. Ten jednak wciąż nie chciał wytłumaczyć, że wcale nie jest Wielkim Smokiem Harmonii. Ważne było, że Vellox go tulała. Nieważne która. Oczywiście nasza Vellox nie przejmowała się tym wszystkim. Tylko co pewien czas spogląda na Odkrytą takim wrednym wzrokiem… - Oczywiście, że cię zauważam, Vel – zaczął ucieszony Serek – Zawsze cię zauważałem. - Jogurt – powiedziała zaciekawiona Odkryta – Ty nauczyłeś się mówić? Serek spojrzał zakłopotany na Odkrytą i podrapał po głowie. Chrząknął cicho i uśmiechnął niepewnie. Spojrzał nerwowo w kierunku przyjaciół i zaczął coś tam bełkotać. - Nie – zaczął – Ja tylko być ucieszony, że Vellox mnie lubić. I ja też lubić Vellox. I my się lubić razem. I my poślubić. I my mieć dzieci. Dużo dzieci. Hajs spojrzała na Serka z odrazą. Skrzyżowała ręce i prychnęła głośno. Serek spojrzał na nią kątem oka, jednak nadal skupiony był na Odkrytej. - Oh, dobrze wiedzieć, że twoja córka ci nie wystarcza – warknęła Bananowa – Tato. - Hajsik, to nie tak… - zaczął Serek. - Hajsik? – zapytała zdziwiona odkryta – Tato? Twoja córka? Jogur, co tu się dzieje? Przecież ty nigdy nie miałeś żadnego dziecka! - Tak właściwie – zaczęła uśmiechnięta Hajs – To jestem jego córką. Ba! Sam mnie zaadopto… Serek puścił Odkrytą i podbiegł do córki. Zmierzył ją wzrokiem i już zamierzał zatkać jej usta dłonią, jednak przeszkodziła mu Nowa. Kotka szybkim ruchem wsadziła ziemniaka w buzię Hajsa. - To do tego służą ziemniaki – powiedziała dumnie. - Jogurt – zaczęła wciąż zdziwiona Odkryta – Co to wszystko ma znaczyć? Masz córkę? Od kiedy? - Ja – zaczął zakłopotany Serek i wziął na ręce Odkrytą – Wcale nie mam córki… Wszyscy spojrzeli za Serka ze zdziwieniem. Nie mogli w to uwierzyć. Serek wyrzekł się Bananowej. Nawet Aracz był zdziwiony. Hajs wypluła ziemniaka na ziemię i spojrzała wściekle na Serka. Ten jednak już szedł przed siebie, niosąc uśmiechniętą Odkrytą. Bananowa podwinęła rękawy zielonkawego swetra i zacisnęła pięści. - Ja mu dam! – warknęła wściekle, ruszając do przodu – Pożałuje tego! Gdy już się z nim policzę, to Dr. House będzie miał zagadkę na sto odcinków. Nie podaruję mu tego… Córka, phi! Zobaczymy… Hajs już zamierzała pobiec w stronę Serka, jednak zatrzymała ją Vellox. Przytuliła ją mocno i pogłaskała po głowie. - Puszczaj – warknęła Hajs – Puszczaj, bo nie ręczę za siebie. - Vel – zaczęła Nowa – Lepiej zostaw Hajs. - Racja – powiedziała Ins – Teraz Hajster jest gorsza od Salai, gdy się wkurzy. - Co? – spytała Salai – Gorsza ode mnie? Co masz na myśli? - No cóż – zaczął Touch – Nie zaprzeczysz chyba, że masz pewne zapędy sadystyczne. - Ja? – zaśmiała się Salai – Sadystyczne? - Tak – odpowiedział Nowa. - Tak – odpowiedział Bowser. - Tak – odpowiedziała Ins. - Tak – odpowiedzieli wszyscy chórem. - Przesadzacie – powiedziała Salai i machnęła dłonią – Może i jestem nieco… dziwna? Ale to jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy. - Nie martw się, Hajsik – powiedziała uśmiechnięta Vellox, wciąż tulając córkę. Dopiero po chwili wszyscy się zorientowali, że Vellox wcale nie uśmiechała się przyjacielsko. Miała uśmiech demona. - Ja już mam dobry plan, jak ukarać Serka – powiedziała i zaczęła się psychopatycznie śmiać. - Ey – przerwała jej Nowa – Ja też pragnę hugów… Kotka była w siódmym niebie. Wszyscy rzucili się na Nową i zaczęli ją tulać. Tylko cztery osoby nie dołączyły się do masowego huga. Między innymi byli to Serek i Odkryta, którzy zniknęli już za horyzontem. Tymczasem Dizzy wpatrywał się uparcie w Dyzzy, która lekko zaczerwieniona, starała się unikać jego spojrzenia. - Więc – zaczął Dizz – Jesteś Dyzzy, tak? - Tak, pytasz się mnie o to już piąty raz – odpowiedziała nieśmiało dziewczyna w tęczowej sukience. - Aha – mruknął rozmarzony – A ty w ogóle wiesz, co się tutaj dzieje? - Tak – odpowiedziała Dyzzy – W czasoprzestrzeni istnieje wiele wymiarów, które są do siebie dość podobne. Jednak każdy czymś się różni. Wasz wymiar i nasz są do siebie równoległe, co wyjaśnia, dlaczego tak bardzo się różnimy. Nie jestem pewna, jakim cudem trafiliście do naszego wymiaru. Prawdopodobnie odnaleźliście przez przypadek jakiś portal, który przeniósł was tutaj. Jest to jednak bardzo niebezpieczne. Jeżeli zaczniecie wywierać duży wpływ na nasz wymiar, prawdopodobnie dojdzie do apokalipsy. Musicie więc pamiętać, by nie starać się nas zmieniać. Rozumiesz? Dizzy wpatrywał się wciąż z rozmarzonym wzrokiem w dziewczynę w tęczowej sukience. A dokładniej to w jej biust. Tak, typowy Dizzy… - Aha – odmruknął – Więc, jesteś Dyzzy, tak? Dziewczyna westchnęła i wykonała całkiem sprawnego facepalma. Ruszyła dalej, prowadząc nowych przyjaciół w stronę Vanilla Unicorn. Ale Vanilla Unicorn nie był już taki sam. Miejsce krwistoczerwonych drzwi zajęły ogromne drewniane wrota. W ścianach wbudowane były przeogromne okna z kolorowymi witrażami, a na samym szczycie dachu umieszczony był równie wielki złoty krzyż. - Nie, nie, nie – mruczała przerażona Strange – Mój burdel! Nie! - To nie jest twój burdel, tylko mój. Ale i tak: NIE!! – ryknęła Vellox i padła na kolana. - Ale kocham go jak własny dom – odpowiedziała zapłakana Strange. Mari podeszła do wrót Vanilla Unicorn i postawiła swoją trumnę. Usiadła na niej i uśmiechnęła się. Chrząknęła cicho i powiedziała coś, co wszystkich zamurowało. - Witajcie w Świętnym Kościele Vanilla Unicorn. Kościół ten służy także jako dom dla zakonnic z HappyTown. - Co? – spytała Ins – Jakie zakonnice? - Święty Kościół… - wymamrotała Salai. - Ta.. – odpowiedziała bez emocji Maria – Między innymi ja należę do zakonu. Wszystkim opadły szczeny. Ich Madzia… to jest klon Madzi, Maria… Zakonnicą? Nie no, to nie możliwe. Madzia zakonnicą? Prędzej skoczyłaby do CreepySea, niż została zakonnicą. Dlatego też, wszyscy wybuchli głośnym śmiechem, który przerwał wystrzał pistoletu. Po chwili obok ich głów spadł mały gołąb. Wszyscy spojrzeli w kierunku wzgórza, z którego przybyli. Stała tam dziewczyna w obcisłym stroju detektywa. Jednym skokiem znalazła się przy naszych bohaterach. - Hah, i takie fajtłapy są dla nas zagrożeniem? – zaśmiała się dziewczyna – Łatwiej będzie ich zabić, niż myślałam. - Oh, nie! – krzyknęła przerażona Samai. - Co jest? – warknęła Salai krzyżując ręce – Znowu widzisz Williama? Jeżeli tak, to powiedz od razu. Będę miała chociaż czas na popełnienie samobójstwa. - Nie – odpowiedział przerażona piratka, Normal, i schowała się za Strange – To agentka Dagunov, największy postrach w HappyTown. - O, CB – powiedział z uśmiechem Przyjemny Koleś – Dawno cię tu nie widziałem. - Zamknij pysk – warknęła agentka i zbliżyła się w kierunku grupki przerażonych przyjaciół. - Agentko Dragunov – zaczęła Dyzzy, jednak przerwała, gdy tylko agentka przyłożyła ziomną lufę pistoletu do skroni dziewczyny. - Hey – zaczął Dizz – Zostaw moją kobietę! Chłopak rzucił się na agentkę, jednak ta szybko posłała go na glebę. Dizz jęknął głośno i pomasował plecy, w które dostał solidnego kopniaka. Kedros widząc to, wtulił się w Ins, dziewczyna natomiast spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. Ich Kedayros przecież wtula się… we wszystko, co nie należy do płci pięknej. Tak właściwie to tylko Nowa jest wyjątkiem. No i czasami Hajsik. Ale, żeby wtulał się w Insu? - Twoją kobietę? – spytała z ironią w głosie agentka – Nie sądziłam, że w naszym HappyTown pojawi się taki parszywy zdrajca, jak ty, pani profesor. -Ey, licz się ze słowami – ryknął Dizz i ponownie rzucił się na agentkę, jednak ta docisnęła go do ściany kościoła. - Nie mów do mnie, żałosny szczurze – warknęła i przyłożyła do jego głowy pistolet. - Dobrze – wymamrotał ze sztucznym uśmiechem – dobrze, pani agentko… nie róbmy niczego zbyt pochopnie. Agentka spojrzała kątem oka na grupkę przyjaciół i w natychmiastowym tempie zrobiła unik. Po chwili czerwona cegła roztrzaskała się obok głowy piszczącego Dizza. Dragunov spojrzała na Aracza. - Ojć – zaczął – Kamienie mi się już skończyły… Agenta rzuciła się w jego stronę. - Nie rób sobie ze mnie jaj! – warknęła. Tymczasem BC podeszła spokojnie do Rosjanki. Stanęła za jej plecami i pyrgła ją palcem. Agentka odwróciła się w jej stronę i uśmiechnęła. - No nie wierzę – powiedziała – Takie coś ma być mną? - Takie coś? – powtórzyła BC przymrużając oczy – Ty lepiej uważaj do kogo mówisz. - Poczekaj, najpierw skończę z tym tutaj. Później mogę się zająć tobą – powiedziała Dragunov i przyłożyła spluwę do Aracza. Słychać było strzał. Wszyscy zamknęli oczy, byli przerażeni. Tylko Salai przyglądala się z zaciekawieniem akcji, mając nadzieję, że poleje się chociaż trochę krwi. Jednak nic takiego się nie stało. - Widzę ciemność – ryknął Aracz z zamkniętymi oczami – Ciemność widzę. - To otwórz oczy – warknęła Insanity. - Co się tak właściwie stało? – spytała Strange. - Kto śmiał do mnie strzelić? – ryknęła Dragunov i spojrzała w stronę wzgórza. - Ja – odpowiedział wyprostowany Kalasher, trzymając w ręku broń. - A ten tu skąd? – spytała Hajs załamana.